Airin Castellanos
Airin Blackbone (Αιριν Βλαξκβονε; Аирин Блацкбоне) or Airin Castellanos was member, later Vice Commander, then commander of the 412th Legion. She is also the younger sister of Nildzre Castellanos and step sister, later sister-in-law of Ekaterina Ann Yevgeniev. After her brother's death she became the head of the Essyrian Castellanos Family and governor of the city of István. She also participated in the Aval Rebellions. She passed away in 341 April 3. and is burried in her family's tomb in István. Airin is a Supporting character in the Chaos War chapter of the Legend of the 7 game. Appearance Airin is a short girl with long dark blue hair and turqois eyes. Like her brother her skin is very pale. She usually wears a gold armor with black clothes underneath it or an Essyrian officer uniform. Durin the Aval Rebellions she wears full armor, but after that she wears her usual clothes again. Personality She is the opposite of her brother. She is hardworking and takes her duties seriously. She and Nildzre often fight due to his lazyness and unwillingnes to work. Sometimes she even observes her brother during her freetime. After her brother's death she became depressed for a short time, but returned to her usual behavior shortly, and she even took some trait from her brother. She became more laidback and sarcastic. Background Airin was born in 282 September 10. in the city of Aineas. Her father was Nethaniel Blackbone, and Essyrian Agent. Her mother was Ariewyndell Raejiisa Fildaerae a Snow-Elf saboteur and thief. When she was young her father taught her how to fight and she spent more time with him that her brother. She also looked up to her brother when he became an officer, and joined the military herself. After she graduated from the Academy she was transfered to the 412th Legion. Sypnosis Early Chaos War (300 - 304) Airin first appears in the story during the battle for Ichirise in 300. After they discovered the enemy and planned a rescue operation her brother ordered her to return to Aineas and report to the crown, so she returned to Aineas. She only briefly appeared in the siege of István where her unit was routed and she was forced to abandon the defense of the southern gate. Airin was one of the heroes to stay behind during the siege of Aineas, and somehow she survived almost without a scratch Late Chaos War (304 - 305) She did play a greater role during the retaking of Aineas where she was the Vice-Commander of the Essyrian Remnant forces under Ekaterina Ann Yevgeniev. Airin's unit was the decoy to lure out the chaos forces while a smaller unit infiltrate the city. She fought in the frontlines and killed many demons while they infiltrated the city. Airin also fought against Invidia but she was defeated. Despite winning the battle Invidia left the battlefield and Airin continued to fight. When the gates of the city oppened she stormed the city and assisted in hunting down the surviving demons. After this she appeared once again in Aravale defending the main camp of the coalition forces, but she had no greater role in that battle. Civil War and Rebellion (307 - 332) Airin only briefly appears in the Civil War, but has a much greater role in the Aval Rebellion. In 329 when the Aval rebellions started Airin was part of the Essyrian Forces under Amysty and she fought against Aval in the first part of the war. She won a significant amount of battle against the Aval forces, but in the end her forces were sympathetic to the rebels and this finally led her defection in 330. As part of the Aval Forces she got appointed as the leader of the previous member of the 412th Legion. Airin once again marched against the previous capital of Essyria where she met Ekaterina who was under the Amysty forces at the time. They dueled for a long time before Ekaterina defeated her. After the duel Ekaterina praised her improvements in her combat style and ordered the defenders of Aineas to capture the small Amystian garrison and open the gates, effectively surrendering the city to the Aval Forces. Post War and Death (332 - 341) After the Kingdom of Aval was created she was appointed as a Vice-Commander under General Ekaterina Yevgeniev. In 334 after Essyria was reformed she moved to István where her family lived for a long time, but still served as the leader of the 412th Legion. In 337 she retired from the military and lived a peaceful life until her death in 341. Trivia * Many character noted that Half-Elves live longer than normal humans, but she died at the age of 59. This might imply that she did not die of old age. Kategória:Characters Kategória:Nő